Memo Sozuro
Memo Rokuro is a Jonin of Takigakure. He is known for his mastery of Water Releasewater release, some say even surpassing the second hokage Tobirama Senju. In his young age he was sent to Konohagakure as an exchange shinobi, there he helped Team 7 on a few missions earning their trust and friendship. Background Memo was born in Takigakure , when he was 1 year old he lost his parents in a war when Kirigakure shinobi attacking Takigakure. He was raised as an orphan. At the age of 6 he graduated from the Academy as a second to best student. He was placed in team 4 alongside 2 unknown members mentored by Kaito Hagane the elite Jonin of Takigakure. Sometime during that period he was sent to Konohagakure under the exchange shinobi program that was ensuring the peace agreement between the two villages. It is believed that he was first one to apply for the exchange because he didn't really like the people that he was surrounded by. In Konohagakure he was warmly welcomed as well as other 9 ninjas from Takigakure. Day after he arrived in Konoha a tournament was organised between the Takigakure and Konohagakure shinobi. In the first round he placed to fight Shikamaru Nara. In the fight he showed an equal level of tactical intelligence ,eventually beating Shikamaru with his Water Release:Wawe Nebula. In the semi-finals he was placed against Rock Lee , Memo put up a good fight but eventually lost due to Rock Lee's amazing speed after he opened the fourth gate. Later he was sent to aid team 10 or Team Asuma on a mission involving a intrusion of highly dangerous rouge shinobis in the Land of Fire. On the mission he saved Ino from certain death by awakening his Magnet Release and using water from the atmosphere to extinguish the enemy's fire jutsu earning him the affection from Ino. They were able to complete the mission without any casualties. During the time in Konoha he also accompanied team 7 on a few missions earning their respect and friendship. When the Takigakure shinobi were being taught on the previous Hokage by Sandaime Hokage himself , he was intrigued by Nidaime Hokage because of his ability to use powerful Water Release tehniques. During the lesson he pointed at second hokage's face and said the he was going to surpass him one day, catching Kakashi , Third Hokage and Asuma by surprise. Eventually the exchange program ended and he returned to Takigakure. On Naruto's request he joined him , Shikamaru , Neji , and Lee to try and bring Sasuke back to Konoha. He fought against Sakon, showing that he wasn't just sitting around all this time. In the fight he was seen using Water Release:Water Wolves and Water release:Water Bullet defeating Sakon but taking some heavy demage on his left arm. Part II After the time skip he was again sent to Konohagakure but this time on longer period. In part II he was introduced for the first time by attacking Naruto and Sakura from the corner with Water Release:Water Wolves just to test their progress. He teams up with Sakura and Naruto replacing Sasuke in order to challenge Kakashi to survival challenge. During the fight he was seen using his Magnet Release to control water just by his mind, also he showcased an incredible speed aswell as being able to cast Water Release jutsu just by one hand sign. Afterwards he is assigned on a four man mission alongside Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura to Hidden Sand village. Later during the reunion with Sasuke Uchiha he atempted to capture him in Water Release:Water Prison but failed to do so. Memo accompanied Kakashi , Shikamaru , and Ino to try and fight Hidan and Kakuzu members of the Akatsuki. In the fight he showed great amount of skill , killing of Kakuzu's Fire heart with water Release:Water Pressure Cannon, he showed great sense of teamwork by aiding Kakashi during the battle, he combined his Water Release to shock Kakuzu saving Ino yet again. Alongside Kakashi he defeated Kakuzu in a fierce battle during wich he used his Kekkei Genkai:Freezing Release for the first time. Pain invasion arc During Pain's invasion on Konoha he was able to stop two summonings the rhino and bird ones by using his Kekkei Genkai:Freezing Release to freeze the beasts. Later he was seen helping the villagers repair Konohagakure wich was destroyed by Pain and Naruto clash. Fourth Great Shinobi War__FORCETOC__ During the war he was placed in Third Company under the command of Kakashi Hatake. There he defeated 'Kushimaru Kuriarare '''by using his Magnet Release to control the water as a shield to stop his piercing needles, somewhat similar to Garra's sand shield. Later on in the war he aided shinobi forces to attack the Juubi. When Edo tensei Tobirama Senju came to the battlefield he was surprised by Memo's control of water , he was able to control the water with no hand signs and was able to cast Water Release with just one. After the war When the war ended he returned to Konohagakure to say farewell , he got the Konoha armband in thanks for everything he had done for the village. He was seen walking alongside Sasuke Uchiha to Takigakure where the two split up on different roads. No one really knows what happend to him afterwards , some say he was sent to Kirigakure to be trained by Sixth Mizukage and later returning to Takigakure as a Takikages 4 in command. Personality In his young age he was a very quiet kid , due to his past and the death of his parents that he never knew. After being in Konohagakure for couple of months his personality changed a bit , you could see him smiling and telling jokes to Naruto. He was often seen walking by the Konoha river where he used to train. He was eager to learn new skills so he can become even stronger. He was a kind person , he helped Ino do a couple of chores and he liked to walk with her on the streets of Konoha. He adored the village because it reminded him of Takigakure. He was always calm in fights showing great tactical prowess. In the fights he always laid back at first to analyse the opponents strenghts and weaknesses. Abilities Memo was a vey powerfull shinobi utilising Water Release jutsu at the highest level earning him the nickname "Takigakure mizu no kontorora" wich literaly means Water controller of Takigakure. Ninjutsu He was a master of Water Style Ninjutsu and was seen using: Water Release:Wawe Nebula , Water Release:Water Wolves ,Water release:Water Bullet ,Water Release:Water Prison, water Release:Water Pressure Cannon. He can also be seen using Magnet Release to controll the water in the atmosphere bending it to his will. He could controll water to make Water Release:Water shield wich could stop the most sharpest tools and weapons. Because he comes from Takigakure he had an immense amount of chakra but he didn't use it much in battles as he could gather the water from the atmosphere using Magnet Release. Taijutsu In his early age he didn't have much skills in Taijutsu as seen in his clash with Rock Lee. But after his defeat he trained hard and was able to make great progress, his speed was almost equal to speed of Rock Lee who tought him basic skills in Taijutsu. Genjutsu He had a basic knowledge of Genjutsu , he could break from basic Genjutsu. In part II he was seen using Dark Release Genjutsu:Infinite Darkness on the battlefield. Kekkei Genkai Memo Rokuro is a wielder of a very rare and new Freeze Release wich is a way stronger Ice Release. He is the only known shinobi from Takigakure who could wield this power. In part II he is seen perfecting the jutsu and using it very often. Summoning Jutsu Showcasing it only ones he could summon a Giant Jellyfish. But he needed to make a water surface using his Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence. Qoutes * ''"My strength is all around me." * "You take people's lives with no hesitation and for that you will fall... Water Release.." * "I don't fear the enemy they are always dangerous no matter what , i fear the one that is there everyday with me , he answers to the name "Friend"."